


爱在隙间

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: “他没法让我完整。”“没有人能让你完整。”洪知秀轻声说，“净汉啊，只有成长才能让人完整。”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	爱在隙间

不知道从什么时候开始，变成了内心有所缺损的人。像是在地上摔碎的盘子，因为豁口而变得不再完整。

“礼金一般给多少？”洪知秀翻着钱包问道。他从小就在美国长大，缺乏韩国的基本常识。

“一般三五万左右吧。关系好的话十万也成。”尹净汉打着方向盘往后倒车。倒完他解开安全带，盯着在点钱的洪知秀。

“做什么？”青年抬起了头。

“手伸过来。”尹净汉从怀里摸出了什么。天鹅绒的盒子打开，里面是一对情侣戒指。

“有必要做到这个地步吗？”洪知秀觉得好笑，“他又不知道我们分手了。”

“他起疑了怎么办？”尹净汉不肯让步，“那小子想法很多的。”

“知道了。”男人漫不经心地戴上了戒指。“不错啊。”他查看着自己的手指。“在哪买的？”

“不知道。”尹净汉打开了车门。他说，“是珉奎给我的。”

今天是崔胜澈结婚的日子。新娘是比想象中普通很多的女生，但看起来似乎会是一个很好的妻子。

“哦！”崔胜澈眼睛一亮。“你们来了？”

“这是尹净汉和洪知秀。我跟你提到过的，我大学时代的朋友。”新郎为其身旁的女性介绍。妆容精致的新娘垂下睫毛，带着盈盈的笑容说了声你好。

尹净汉不知他提到了什么，但肯定没说实话。他笑着和那女孩握了握手，发觉洪知秀轻轻地揽住了他的腰。

“呀，你们俩也赶快结婚吧。”崔胜澈瞥了那只手一眼。“美国不是能结的吗，结了我给你们当伴郎。”

“你不行啊，英语不好。”洪知秀说得理所当然，被他虚张声势地踢了一脚。尹净汉笑了一笑，对上了崔胜澈欲言又止的目光。

崔胜澈就是用这双眼睛俘获他的。那年学长叫他过去踢球，崔胜澈就是对面派的前锋。乖顺的黑发被发带箍在额上，露出了汗水下亮晶晶的睫毛，尹净汉不禁多看了两眼，不想却和对方四目相对，崔胜澈冲着他看了几秒，才把眼神转到了一旁。

几天后两人在学校碰见，一起约去了排骨汤店。两人一面喝汤一面聊天，喝得滚烫的汤变得透凉。尹净汉在那一天知道了许多，比如崔胜澈的家庭，崔胜澈的过去，他喜欢的音乐类型，甚至他中二时起的英文名。他们两人并不相像，尹净汉若是月亮，崔胜澈便是太阳，倘若月亮在白昼出现，肯定会被遮蔽光芒。

他没想和对方发展下去，但在回宿舍的路上，崔胜澈却握住了他的手掌。汗水潮兮兮地焐在手里，似乎已经攥了很久一样。尹净汉犹豫了一会，最终放弃了挣扎，因为在它伸来的瞬间，他第一次感到了完整。

“你们是怎么分手的？”落座后洪知秀问，“你一直没跟我说理由。”

“没什么理由。”尹净汉敷衍地答道，“合不来罢了。”

洪知秀听了笑了起来，说了句合得来又怎样。尹净汉玩着手上的戒指，装作自己什么都没听到。

“刚毕业的时候都很穷嘛。我们没钱租更好的房子，只能住那种最差的月租房。有一次水管漏水，我们下班回来才发现。因为装修做的很差，所以地板全泡胀了。”

“我要他记得修一下，但他一直都没时间修，我那时要准备考试，所以也没空帮忙。有天从补习班回来，还没开灯就被绊倒了。抱着膝盖我想，啊，好像必须分开不可了。”

他还记得崔胜澈当时的表情。只是因为心痛，并不常常想起。他们站在皲裂的地板之上，低头看着那道漆黑的伤痕。

“如果我现在修好它呢？”崔胜澈忽然问。“我现在就可以修好的。”

尹净汉沉默地盯着那道豁口。不知为何，它仿佛跟着自己很久了。

“我以为你会修好它的。”他说，“我一直都是这么相信的……”

“可是胜澈啊，你让它裂的更大了。”

后来尹净汉在电视里看教养节目，得知瓜农为了避免西瓜运输时滚落受损，会在西瓜生长时就给它们箍上模具。在模具里长大的西瓜方方正正，像积木一样严丝合缝地垒在车里。那就是他们——他和崔胜澈。生活用公寓的墙壁将他们困在了一起，逼迫令他们用自己的棱角互相碰撞。

洪知秀听完，淡淡地笑了。“是因为这个吗？”

“什么？”

“选择我的原因。”男人轻描淡写地说。“和他不一样，我们很相像。”

“可能吧。”尹净汉随口答道。反正他都能猜到，也就没必要说谎。

和崔胜澈分手之后，他放弃了资格考试。洪知秀要了简历帮他内推，令他进入了自己所在的广告公司。一开始他们常常被同事弄混，理由是两个人都长得精致，尹净汉本来觉得莫名其妙，久了才觉得两人的确相似。他知道怎么半真半假地和他拌嘴，知道怎么不着痕迹地让他认输，知道尹净汉不说话的时候在酝酿什么，也知道尹净汉说话的时候都隐瞒了什么。

因为工作压力实在太大，两人一度有了退出的想法。尹净汉和他加班到了半夜，坐在打印机边散漫地聊天。夜晚被身后的窗户切成小块，用璀璨的霓虹照亮了他的侧脸。

“你想走吗？”尹净汉问他。“你走了我就走。”

洪知秀嗤笑了一声。“有点良心吧尹净汉。”

“我怎么了。”尹净汉嘟囔着玩他的手。“想走的话你就走啊。”

“别玩了——”洪知秀忽地扣住了他的手。“你希望我走吗？”

尹净汉没有说话。洪知秀望了他一会，俯下身来吻上了他。吻得很慢，也很轻柔，像是一条温热的溪流，涌入了他胸腔的豁口。

崔胜澈没有修好它，但洪知秀应该可以吧。就像是磁铁的两级，异性只会相斥，同性才能相吸。他修不好的话，就没人能修好了——尹净汉这么想着，在夜色里回吻了他。

“这是？”

“礼物。”金珉奎从背后替他戴上了戒指，“哇太好了，尺寸没差。”

尹净汉望着被他举起的左手。金珉奎自己的手上也戴着戒指，显然是和他一样的情侣款式。

“什么啊，这么肉麻？”

“不是，有个客户追我来着。”金珉奎嘟囔着环住了他，“我又不好得罪她，只好暗示一下了。”

“那买对戒做什么。”

“有做活动呀！”金珉奎答得理所当然。“买一送一，够划算吧。”

尹净汉还是不太舒服，但感觉说了他们又会吵架。他和金珉奎的性格合不太来，自从大学时代便常有争执。好在金珉奎并不记仇，故而交情也并不算差。

半年以前，金珉奎偶然搬来了他住的公寓，尹净汉本来就不爱一个人待着，故而有空就会去骚扰他。幸而金珉奎也是耐不住寂寞的性子，有时还会主动下厨给他做饭，两个人呼哧呼哧地吸着面条，对着综艺节目讨论明星八卦。

知道崔胜澈订婚那天，他们在一起喝了点酒。尹净汉靠在金珉奎的肩上，被酒精弄得有些晕乎。金珉奎侧头问了句什么，尹净汉一时没听清楚。

“什么？”他盯着金珉奎的嘴唇。

“我说——你是怎么和Shua哥分手的？”

Shua。尹净汉呢喃着这个名字，无意识地撕扯着零食袋子。

“我们太像了。”

金珉奎失笑。“这不是好事吗？”

“开始的时候是很好的。”尹净汉慢吞吞地说道。“但到了后来，他就像是我身体的一部分了。”

“怎么说呢，就像第三条手臂一样——”他捏了捏金珉奎的肌肉。“但是有一天醒来，发现这条手臂其实也有自己的思想。”

“什么啊。”金珉奎被他逗笑了，“人本来就只有两条手臂啊？”

“是啊。”尹净汉笑了笑。“但习惯了三条手臂的话，感觉就像被背叛了一样。”

其实他自己也是知道的，洪知秀只是与他相似，并不是与他相同。他从小在大洋彼端长大，有着几乎截然不同的生活。有段时间因为工作关系，洪知秀被调去了故乡LA暂驻，尹净汉那时忙得不可开交，和他的联络次数也有些生疏。

有一天他刷着SNS，看见了洪知秀被圈出的照片。他身边是个热辣的美国女孩，洪知秀站在她的身边，不知为何显得有些陌生。

“Seriously？”提分手时洪知秀不禁失笑。“尹净汉，你知道我不是那种人。”

“我知道你不是。”

“那是为什么？”电话那边追问。“无论你有什么问题，我都会解释清楚的。”

“算了。我不想问——”尹净汉咬住了嘴唇。

“你明白吗？”不是不敢问，而是不想问。

有些事不问即明，于是他们不再提问；有些话不说则晓，于是他们不再言说。久而久之，他们不再有话可说，即便有话该问，他们也不再提问。他们镶嵌在彼此的人生之中，却逐渐对彼此的生活一无所知。到头来，就连洪知秀也没能弥补他的缺口——那个空洞仿佛有了自己的意识，兀自将他的一切吞进了虚空。

金珉奎许久都没有说话。尹净汉蓦地回过神来，才发现他的手臂还捏在自己手中。他若无其事地想收回手掌，不想却被金珉奎一把拽住了。

“别跑。”

“……我没跑。”

“但你想跑了。”金珉奎严肃地望着他。“尹净汉，你不要跑。”

他们到底算什么呢？说是炮友太远，说是恋人太近，唯一接近承诺的就是这对戒指，但它又只是对付烂桃花的道具。尹净汉没戴过这只戒指，后来金珉奎也懒得戴了，直到今天过来参加婚礼，他才想起来把它拿出抽屉。

“请问新郎与新娘，你们是否愿意与彼此结为伴侣？无论顺境或逆境、无论富裕或贫穷、无论健康或疾病、无论快乐或忧愁——你们是否愿意忠与对方，直到死亡将你们分开？”

“我愿意。”

“我也愿意。”

“那么请你们交换戒指。”牧师清了清嗓子。“我宣布，你们正式结为夫妻。”

崔胜澈转过身子，对着新娘笑了起来。尹净汉看着他凑近了对方，心想他害羞的表情和以前一模一样。

亲吻结束后全场一起鼓掌。掌声里洪知秀问道：“你为什么没跟他讲？”

“什么？”尹净汉愣了一愣，这才听懂了他在说什么。这些年里他也和崔胜澈见过几次，大学同学的圈子说大不大说小不小，也不知道崔胜澈从哪听说了他和洪知秀的事。

“……他喝醉以后给我打过电话。”尹净汉觉得瞒他也没什么意思。“我怕分手的事会影响他，感觉还是不讲比较好吧。”

“难怪你要拽着我来。”洪知秀转头笑了。“可不告诉珉奎没关系吗？”

“没关系的。”尹净汉心不在焉地抿了口酒，“他今天正好在国外出差。”

洪知秀沉默了下来。半晌他问：“你跟他合得来吗？”

“……无所谓吧。”尹净汉顿了一顿。“这种事情，开心不就好了。”

“那他也无所谓么？”洪知秀紧追不舍。“你知道的，珉奎是个好孩子。”

“我知道——”尹净汉有些烦躁。“但他是不行的。”

“为什么？”

尹净汉低下头来，转着手上的戒指。崔胜澈和新娘已经下台，带着幸福的微笑一同退场。

“他没法让我完整。”

“没有人能让你完整。”洪知秀轻声说，“净汉啊，只有成长才能让人完整。”

“那这些又算什么呢？”他望着头顶飘落的纸花。“这不是让人生变得完整的仪式么？”

“是让人生变化的仪式吧。”洪知秀回答了他。“人只要在成长，就一定会变化。”

所以这都是一个人的事了。出生，成长，孤零零地来到世上，孤零零地迎接死亡。或许人生本来就不是盘子，不必去追求所谓的完整。自己会变化，他人也会变化，妄图用别人填补自己的豁口，只能让它裂开更大的口子。而或许会有那么一天，那道豁口里会长出血肉，他会变得圆融而完整，成为一个自圆其说的结论。但这又令他感到恐惧，因为成长一旦宣告停止，死亡便会正式开始。

他需要与空虚共存。除此之外，别无选择。

婚礼结束之后，他和洪知秀一同离开。走前洪知秀去了卫生间，而他则被崔胜澈叫住了。“净汉啊，等一下！”

“怎么了？”尹净汉回过了头。崔胜澈气喘吁吁地跑了过来，递给了他一个小巧的纸袋。

“礼物，你忘记拿了。”

“啊，谢了。”尹净汉接了过来，崔胜澈却没有动弹。

“净汉啊。”他问，“你幸福吗？”

幸福吗？不知道。他感觉自己好像是幸福过的，至少当豁口被填满的瞬间，他曾经觉得自己是幸福的。但那些感情很快便蒸发消隐，被他胸中的豁口吞噬殆尽。

“幸福啊。”他笑着说，“我一直都很幸福。”

崔胜澈顿了一顿，轻轻地笑了起来。他揉了揉尹净汉的头发，转过身去跑回了礼堂。尹净汉目送着他的背影，又回忆起了他们邂逅的球场。戴着发带的少年在场上奔跑，因为一个进球而咧嘴微笑。汗水令他整个人都亮晶晶的，像是把星星偷来挂在了身上。

“到了。”尹净汉踩下了刹车。“呀，戒指给我。”

“啊，都忘了。”洪知秀脱掉戒指，却又忽然一顿。“如果我不给你呢？”

“什么话啊。”尹净汉伸出了手。“快点给我。”

洪知秀耸了耸肩。“不还珉奎会发现吗？”

“可能不会吧。”尹净汉焦躁了起来。“呀洪知秀，你别闹了——”

“要是他都不会发现，你这么急着要它干嘛？”洪知秀勾起了嘴角。尹净汉眨了眨眼睛，竟然找不到可以回答的话。

“行了，不开玩笑了。”洪知秀脱下戒指，放到了他摊开的手心上。“不过净汉啊——”

“人也可以一起成长的。”他从车门外俯身说道。“不过，这就看你想不想尝试了。”

啪的一声，车门关上了。尹净汉望着他离开的背影，忽然很想下车叫住他。你有想过吗？你有试过吗？如果你知道会变成这样，那一晚你还会亲吻我吗？但他知道洪知秀不会回答，也知道洪知秀会怎样回答。

回到家时天已经黑了。金珉奎坐在客厅的沙发上，行李箱大大咧咧地摊在一旁。

“回来了？”尹净汉脱掉了外套。“吃过了吗。”

金珉奎没有回答。尹净汉莫名有些心虚，不禁将身子转到一旁。“拉面还有吗？我给你下吧——”

背对着金珉奎，他打开了橱柜。只听金珉奎问：“我的戒指呢？”

尹净汉定住了。

“什么戒指？”

“我给你的戒指。你没戴的戒指——”青年说着站起身来，走到了岛台前方。“我刚才看婚礼的照片，在Shua哥手上发现的戒指。”

“把它给我。”金珉奎这么说着，朝他伸出了手。

尹净汉没有动弹。其实他完全可以解释自己的动机，也可以提醒他这对戒指的性质，况且就是还给金珉奎，其实他也无所谓。柜子里还有最后一包拉面，尹净汉盯着上面的保质时间。

“还给我。”金珉奎又重复了一遍。“尹净汉，还给我。”

尹净汉依旧没有动弹。恍惚间他听见了洪知秀的声音，他说尹净汉，你知道我不是那种人。紧接着崔胜澈又出现在了他的眼前，站在那条绵延的裂痕对面。如果我现在修好它呢？我现在就可以修好的。裂痕越来越长，越来越深，将他和那间月租房抛得很远。黑暗间亮起了万盏灯火，是从打印机旁看到的画面。洪知秀问他，你希望我走吗？

金珉奎的脚步声惊醒了他。尹净汉听见他走向了衣架，翻找起了自己的外套。天鹅绒的盒子就躺在里面，嵌着一大一小两枚对戒。尹净汉闭上了眼睛。他告诉自己，这都是一个人的事。出生，成长，孤零零地来到世上，孤零零地迎接死亡——

手腕忽然被人掰开了。有什么滑入指间，套在了他的无名指上。

尹净汉睁开眼睛。金珉奎替他戴好了戒指，把另一只戒指递到了前方。

“快点。”青年灼灼地盯着他。“给我戴上。”

尹净汉艰难地动了动喉结。他可以清晰地感到心脏的震颤，感到汹涌的情绪涌入其中，严丝密缝地填入了那道豁口。但他也知道，当爱情干涸之后，又会露出皲裂的河床。他们彼此都会改变形状，摩擦、受伤，并最终对此习以为常。他永远无法填补这道缺损，永远无法真的变得完整，注定只能和空虚相伴相生，直到孑然一身地迎来死亡。

那就这么办吧，尹净汉想。他拿起那枚戒指，戴到了金珉奎的手上。


End file.
